


worship

by lapisin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, how else do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapisin/pseuds/lapisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl stared at her with such love. It was unbearable.</p>
<p>“I love you, Lapis Lazuli,” she murmured, giving her a deep kiss. “I love you. So much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	worship

**Author's Note:**

> Just Pearl and Lapis loving the shit out of each other.

 

Pearl’s teeth scraped against her breast and made her gasp, though the sting was quickly soothed with her tongue. They had been at this a while, and Lapis had never felt more frustrated and aroused at the same time. Pearl’s mouth continued upwards, finally resting to suck on her neck. **  
**

Lapis groaned, felt those wicked lips curl into a smile below her jaw.

Her head fell to the side, giving Pearl better access to mar her throat. Lapis was seated bare in Pearl’s lap, legs pressed into her sides, trembling with each expert shift of the other’s hips. All Lapis knew was the heat surrounding them. She grinded against Pearl and sharp teeth dug into her skin, fierce yet playful.

Pearl pulled her closer, gliding their hips together, spreading fluid between them. Lapis’s toes curled. “Pearl…” she breathed, eyes sliding shut. There was no cease in sensation; it was overwhelming, but pleasantly so. Lapis curled her fingers into Pearl’s damp locks, matted with sweat.

“You’re close?” Pearl’s thumbs moved in gentle circles against her waist. She held Lapis with reverence and adoration.

Lapis nodded, moaning as a reply. She couldn’t handle the strain of forming words at the moment. She thrust against Pearl, shameless, and reached hands down to cup her breasts. Lapis kneaded them, twisting her nipples gently between her fingers.

Pearl broke away from her neck to return the favor, admiring the gold spots that freckled her skin, a regular occurrence whenever Lapis heated up. Pearl prodded the bruises on her chest, tracing the indents her own teeth left there. Lapis sighed, the simple touch still enough to drive her mad in her current state.

After a minute she noticed Pearl’s gaze roaming her body with some unknown look in her eyes. Her hands dropped to her sides. “What?” Lapis said, suddenly defensive. She felt self conscious. Of course, that was ridiculous. There was nothing to fear when she was with Pearl. But the doubt lingered.

She was going to amend her tone when Pearl cupped her face, pressing thumbs to her lips for silence.

Pearl stared at her with such love. It was unbearable.

“I love you, Lapis Lazuli,” she murmured, giving her a deep kiss. “I love you. So much.”

Lapis felt her whole body flood with warmth, separate from her arousal. This was something she could never get used to. Pearl, who struggled so much to love herself, gave Lapis all the devotion in the world. Then again, they were very alike in that aspect.

“You’re so sappy,” Lapis finally said, her chin trembling as she spoke. She ached to reply, but couldn’t bring herself to speak.

Pearl lifted her from her lap, laid her down on the bed, and resumed her worship. No inch of her was left unattended, no spot spared from pleasurable onslaught. Lapis just gasped as Pearl worried soft, wet kisses over her breasts and stomach; it rose to a keening moan when Pearl smothered her thighs with them.

Pearl teased her aching slit with a finger, mesmerized by the glistening moisture that pooled from her. Even in passion, Pearl was precise. She calculated variables and mapped Lapis’s body like a graph. Pulling back the hood of her clit made her left leg jerk. Stroking her outer walls made her grit her teeth in frustration. Massaging her upper thighs made her flush tensely.

Lapis gripped the bedsheets and groaned, tilting her hips to Pearl’s avoidant hand. This was as close as she came to begging.

Pearl obliged and pressed her mouth to Lapis’s heat, granting the water gem long, vigorous strokes of her tongue. Lapis panted and gnawed on her knuckles as Pearl lapped up every bit of fluid that dripped into her mouth. “So wet,” Pearl paused to simper, then dove her tongue back into Lapis’s core.

Her hands returned to Pearl’s hair, encouraging her forward. “Yea- aaahhh… mmh…” Two fingers teased her entrance and slowly dipped inside, craning and crooking expertly. Pearl moved to trace circles around her clit with her tongue, teasing the exposed bud, and Lapis cried out. “Peaaarl… oh… do that again- please-”

Pearl worked her fingers in a steady rhythm and sucked the delicate nub in her mouth. Now there was no intention of starving Lapis; Pearl’s objective was to override her senses until all she knew were the fingers rutting into her and the warm cavern suffocating her sweet spot.

“Pearl- I-” She stuffed her hand further between her teeth to muffle a groan.

Pearl caught her eyes and paused to remove Lapis’s hand from her mouth. “I want to hear you,”  she said. Pressing firm hands to her lover’s shaking thighs, holding her gaze, she dipped back down.

Relentless. A third finger joined to stretch and fill her, brushing a bundle of nerves. Ruthless. The alternating teeth and tongue yearning for her throbbing clit. And so, so fond. Those heavy eyes wishing, willing her to come.

Lapis released with a sob of Pearl’s name, her upper half twisting almost painfully as her legs were locked in place. Aftershocks of pleasure overcame her and, for a few minutes, all she knew was a blissful nothingness. She quivered as she was brought down from her high, Pearl caressing her cunt until her arousal faded to a low, pleasant buzzing.

After a few more cheeky licks up her thigh, Pearl moved to lay beside Lapis. They stared at each other and Pearl broke the tension with a nervous laugh. “That was…”

“Wonderful,” Lapis said in a soft voice. She curled up to Pearl, sliding their bodies together. Such a fit it was, the way their legs and arms naturally wove together. “Sometimes I forget you’re so… intimate. Like that.” Realizing she finished embarrassingly fast, she ran a hand down Pearl’s side, inviting. “Do you want me to-”

Pearl pecked her forehead. “No, it’s fine. I don’t want to rush you. I can wait. Besides… I just want to hold you a while.”

Lapis complied, letting Pearl pet her hair, while she buried her face in her partner’s shoulder. Their touches soon turned teasing again, and Lapis jumped at the chance to show Pearl the same reverence she was given.

As one hand worked Pearl thoroughly, and the other pinned her flushed body down, she smiled.

Pearl whimpered over the  hand that fucked her. Lapis was, perhaps, more cruel. She switched between slow, taunting strokes of her inner walls, and fast, jerky scissoring motions.

Lapis let her free hand trail up Pearl’s body and grasped her chin. Their eyes locked. When Pearl tried looking away Lapis pulled her head forward again. “Don’t be so shy, _Pearl_ ,” she accentuated her name with a hard twist of her fingers, “I want to see you.”

“And,” Lapis continued casually, even as her wrist ached from effort, “I want to see the look on your face when you cum.“ 

Pearl’s alabaster skin practically glowed blue. Lapis watched her as her hand worked faster and faster to bring her to completion. She hooked her three fingers and watched Pearl’s body seize, eyes wide with shock.

A moan stuck in her throat and Lapis licked her lips. Pearl’s eyes fell half shut, and her mouth wide open, a string of drool trailing down her chin. With a throaty groan of her name, she came, and Lapis guided her through her orgasm. She didn’t cease her teasing, still rubbing her sensitive heat, until Pearl looked ready to faint.

They held each other again, lanky limbs tangled together, and Lapis’s face comfortably nestled against Pearl’s chest. They lay there, content in the afterglow, when Lapis remembered. "Pearl?”

Pearl looked down. “Yes?”

Lapis kissed her. “I love you, too.”


End file.
